


Holding Hands

by sageclover61



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael and Gabriel go check the property wards on a cold winter day.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108602) by [Hyrulehearts1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123), [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61). 



> Technically, this is set in the same universe as To Have and To Hold, probably at least a hundred years earlier.
> 
> There probably could have been more to this fic, but it is 10:30pm.

For all that Gabriel hated winter, he loved moments like this one. It was almost spring, and he and Raphael were walking hand in hand as they examined the perimeter of what they fondly thought of as their territory. Hela was the only of their children at home, the rest were away on their own adventures, so it was a good day for the two of them to step out of the house for a few hours. They checked the wards regularly for the safety of those who visited or stayed with them, but rarely did they have a quiet moment to thoroughly examine every inch.

“I don’t remember this string of warding,” Raphael said, pausing to examine a small flower growing in the middle of the warding line.

Gabriel considered the wards. The original warding had been an elaborate set of living wards, designed to grow with the needs and intentions of the two archangels living behind them, as well as the many children they had taken in and looked after over many aeons. It stood to reason that there would occasionally be sections in the wards that were new, or unrecognizable at least at first.

The sigils within the wards weren’t overly complex, though they were slightly different than what they typically expected to find. There were protections against specific things that Raphael and Gabriel wouldn’t have typically warded against because they were more specific than what their children would face on the premises. Except these wards continued away from their property and around the neighboring area.

“Hela’s Hartford,” Raphael whispered. “These living wards are going to protect the area she designated to be that sanctuary for supernatural creatures.”

Gabriel looked out in the direction the new wards continued in. “Good for her,” he said with a smile. “Let’s continue examining our wards,” he said. “She can show us this when she’s ready.”

With that, the two of them continued walking side by side, hand in hand.


End file.
